


Final Words

by lilykep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilykep/pseuds/lilykep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired write this by a post on tumblr, so yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Words

It wouldn’t be long now, Dean had died often enough to know how it felt. He could feel the darkness approaching. Slowly, painfully he met Sam’s gaze one last time “Goodnight Sammy” he gasped as his heart shuddered to a stop and his lungs seized.

Sam knew it was over, his wounds were fatal. Despite the fact that Dean’s death rattle was echoing in his ears, Sam somehow managed to inch himself closer to his brother and check for a pulse. An echoing stillness met his inquiring fingers, but the warmth of remembered comfort made it impossible for Sam to pull away. As his muscles failed and his eyes dimmed, Sam caught a glimpse of familiar green eyes. “Dean” he breathed for the last time.


End file.
